Fighting the War Inside
by lil gillian
Summary: Mulder and Scully are asigned to a case were people are going back to the Civil War. But then they are sent to the Civil War themselves.


1**Title: Fighting the War Inside**

**Author: Lil gillian**

**Rating: PG-13 for language and violence**

**Category: adventure, mystery, tragedy, sci-fi, UST, some msr because I can't go one fic without having msr. ;) **

**Authors note:** **This is an essay that I wrote for school about the Civil War as an X-file. Because it's a Civil War story it talks about stuff that is gruesome. Like legs getting cut off and stuff. To me it would be rated PG-13 but some might think it should be rated R. This is a warning. **

The morning was rainy and cloudy in Washington D.C. In the basement of the J.Edgar Hoover building, special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI, went over a new case. Apparently five people have said that they were sent back in time to the Civil War in 1863. They claimed to go to bed one night and then wakened to the hells of war. They described it as a gruesome experience. Two of the five people are sitting in a mental institution as we speak!

"Good morning Mulder." Special Agent Dana Scully says to her partner as she walks to the shared desk. She puts her purse on one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"New case?" She nods to the case file in Mulder's hands. He walks to the desk and leans on the edge of the desk in front of Scully.

"Yea, it's pretty interesting actually. Five people said to have gone back in time, somehow, to the Civil War. They said that one minute they were cozy in their beds, the next thing they know, they're in 1863." Mulder explains.

"Mulder, you can't be serious! What evidence do you have that they are not lying or making it up?"

"Well, they all describe in great detail, the events-" He is cut off by Scully speaking.

"Mulder, How do you know that they are telling the truth. Anyone that took 7th grade history knows, what happened in the Civil War."

"If you would just let me finish, I can tell you how I know at least one person isn't lying." Scully eyes him to go on but he can tell she's skeptical already. "One victim, William Johnson died of smallpox. Now tell me Scully, have you heard of anyone these days having smallpox." He finishes and the look on Scully's face is priceless. Finally he has evidence to back himself up.

"Well, no." She says quietly in defeat. She looks up to him and says "Where do we start?"

Sara Anderson residence

Derry, New Hampshire

August 7 2:08PM

They were at the house of Sara Anderson, one of the people said to have gone to 1863. She still looks a little shaken by the whole ordeal.

"So Miss Anderson, why don't you tell us everything. From the beginning to end. I know it might be hard but it's very important that you tell us what did happen." Scully says sitting across from Sara with her notepad out to write what Miss Anderson says. So does Mulder.

"Okay, that night was like any other night. I had a long day at work. I own an antique shop. I got home took a shower and went to bed early. I would say around 9:00 o'clock. When I woke up the next morning to people yelling that it was time to get up. Their accent was like old English or something. I opened my eyes and I was laying on a stiff hard cot in a tent. I asked one of the guys that was lying on a cot next to me were I was and he just laughed and said "Don't lose your mind you need it for battle, kid!" I started going along with it. You know, I thought I was going crazy. I fought in some battles. I was scared to death. And the food sucked. We had only corn and bits of meat most of the time..."

"If you could guess, how long would you say that you were there?" Mulder said looking up from his notepad.

"Probably two weeks maybe three but it seemed longer. It was the most scariest thing I have ever gone through. It was so cold at night I thought I might freeze to death. And so many soldiers were killed. Oh my God. I thought I was next."

"How did you get back here?" Scully asks.

"Well, I remember being on the battle field and then everything went white. The next day I wake up and I'm in my bed in my house. And I know it wasn't a dream. I have scars on my arms and legs that I never had before. And besides, it too real to be a dream."

"Thank you Sara. We will be in contact with you as we go along with the investigation." They shake her hand had she walks them to the door and before she opens it she stops and looks at them.

"I'm not the only one, right? I'm not going crazy, am I?" She says with a worried, cracked voice.

"No. Your not the only one. And no, you are not going crazy."

Newbery Mental hospital

Alexandra, Maryland

August 9 3:18

"We're here to see Katherine Mitchell." Mulder says to the lady in a blue sweater, behind the desk. She starts typing on her computer and then looks up at the agents.

"She's in room 202. Go up to the second floor and it's your first room on the right."

"Thank you." They walk up the stairs. They take a right and enter a hospital room were an woman sits on a bed. One arm strapped to the side of the bed.

"Are you Katherine." Scully asked gently.

"Yea, who are you!"

Mulder takes a step forward. "I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is Special Agent Scully from the FBI." He says holding up his FBI badge.

"What's so special about you!" They ignore what she said and start asking questions.

"Can tell us about what happen to you before you came here?" Scully asks taking a seat beside the patient's bedside. Mulder pulls up a seat right next to her and sits.

"Yea! I can tell you. I was in 1863 one week ago. And everyone thinks I'm nuts." She says sarcastically.

"Miss Mitchell, can you tell us what you remember?" Mulder says in a gentle, comforting voice. Katherine eyes show fear and worry but she does as the agents asked. It takes her a minute to get her voice. Her voice sound shaking and crackling but she goes on.

"When I was there...my god. It was so unreal but real at the same time. You know what I mean." Her voice is just louder than a whisper. The agents both nod their heads to show her that they understand what she is saying. "I remember everything Mr.Mulder. There was not really any water or food. Everyone was frightened but they didn't show their fear. If you did, you would probable be beaten. Someone in my company got beaten. He tried to run away after a battle and they stripped him naked and beaten him until he was on the ground not moving. There were cold days, and even colder nights. I've seen people get shot and die. I've seen soldier's arms and legs cut off because of fear of infection. Lots of blood. Lots and lots of blood." By now, Katherine has tears in her eyes and is looking into space. Probably picturing the war like how she remembers it. Cold, bloody, and fear.

"I made a friend. He got shot in the arm. After two days he started feeling sick. They had some lady take a look at it. I think she was a nurse or something. They said they had to cut off his arm. I watched it happen. They didn't give him any pain medicine or anything to take away the pain. He died from the pain. It was too much for him to bare. And no one really cared. Hundreds of men died a day so one person wasn't any different. That's when I realized I could die." She looks down at her folded hands on her lap.

"Did you?" Mulder asks.

"Did I what?" She asks looking up at him.

"Did you die?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember what happen. I remember going to sleep. Hungry may I add and when I closed my eyes, I saw a bright white light. When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. I called the police to tell them what happed and they put me here! Like I'm a crazy person. I'm not crazy. I know what I saw!" She says angrily.

"Thank you for your time Miss Mitchell." Scully says and both agents leave to go to their hotel.

Mulder knocks on the door to the adjoining room. Scully walks away from her laptop to go answer the door for Mulder.

"What do you think Scully." His says walking in, taking a seat on her bed.

"I don't know Mulder. There is not much evidence here. How do we know that the women in the hospital is telling the truth. Why do you think she's in there in the first place." Says walking over to her laptop to shut it off.

"What about the man that died of smallpox. That's evidence right there!" He tries to convince Scully but Scully always takes lots of convincing. She's not gonna change now. But he's up for the fight.

"Mulder, there could have been a mistake done with the test. The test are only right 98 of the time-" Mulder jumps in.

"Oh, so this is the 2. Then lets get another test."

"Fine." Scully says frustrated.

"Fine."

Scully's hotel room

10:38PM

Scully toss and turns in her hotel bed. She hates not being in her own bed. She feels strange for some reason. She's not sure what, but something's off and she can't put her finger on it.

She lays in bed until sleep takes over her. Letting the stress from the day leave her and she can be in peace. But she doesn't know that when she wakes up that she's not going to be herself at all.

Mulder wakes up to someone yelling in his ear. A familiar voice but more panicked. When he realizes it's Scully's voice, his eyes open wide in fear.

"What's wrong Scully. You okay!" He sits up fast. Scully puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks around. It's not the place he remembers falling asleep in. Everything looks old and dirty. He goes wide eyed and looks at Scully who is white as a ghost.

"Scully, what the hell is happening?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up... to this." She says gesturing to the tent that they are in. The are five other cots in the tent but empty.

"Scully. This is what happen to Katherine and everyone. We are in 1863. We're in the Civil War, Scully."

"Mulder this is, this is impossible. This can't be happening." Scully keeps on rambling on confused for a minute.

"Scully." He tries to get her attention but she doesn't seem to be fazed. So he tries again. "Scully." He says it a little louder this time but she keeps on rambling to herself. Before he has a chance to think about it, he grabs Scully's face and brings her in for a kiss. To his surprise she doesn't pull away and he doesn't try to move. When reality comes back to him he pulls away.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

Marching down the path Mulder and Scully talk in low voices so no one can hear them. They are marching to there next camp ground, 5 miles from here. The bypassing farms people give them dirty looks and stares at them walking down the grave path. They whisper to their spouses and some grab their children and bring them into their houses.

"I don't think they like us very much." Mulder bends down to whisper into Scully's ear. The general gives him a warning glare and Mulder goes back into place.

"Well, not everyone is on the same side, Mulder." Scully says looking followed.

"Why do you think we were sent to come here. I mean... it's not like everyone goes back into the Civil War. There has to be some reason for this."

"Maybe to change history or to learn something we were not told... Mulder, maybe this is all just a dream or some kind of halation."

"Scully can you stop being skeptic for one second and think about the possibilities." Mulder says.

"Would you shut up that bloody women already. She belongs in kitchen not a war. Women can not fight a war. A soldier says to Mulder but loud enough so Scully can hear it.

"Do you have a problem!" Scully says. Mulder senses her angry and holds her back. "Scully, it's not worth it."

"You should be home taking care of your man. Women are nothing more than are slaves." By now Mulder himself is mad. Scully raises up her fist but a little too late. Mulder hits him right in the mouth. The man goes flying backward and falls to the ground. Everyone stops and looks at the soldier on the ground and Mulder. The general comes to the back where he sees one of his soldiers on the ground bleeding.

"What happen here!" The general says to anyone that knows what happen but everyone just stares at Mulder.

"There was a bee, Sir. It started attacking him and he hit himself in the mouth."Scully says to the General.

"You little wimp, get up!" The General says kicking the soldier's foot. The soldier gets up and starts walking again. All the other soldiers and the general start walking too. Scully just stands there in front of Mulder in amazement.

"Why'd you do that Mulder." Scully says but Mulder doesn't look at her.

"No one should talk to my G-women like that."He smiles and starts walking behind the others. Scully starts walking beside him with her own smile.

"Even, your too short to reach him so I had the pleasure of hitting him." Scully playful slaps him on the arm. He always makes fun of her height at the best times.

"Only you, Mulder."

Scully sits on the side of the creek just thinking about everything that she's taken for granted in her life. She had safety, family, a roof over her head, a strange but enjoyable job that pays good. And a person that loves and respects her and would do anything for her. Even hits a person that fights for our country, just to get rind of my pain that, that person caused. She's really taken everything for granted in her life. She was upset cause she couldn't have children but some of these people wouldn't even live to have children or see their families.

"Penny for your thoughts." Mulder says making his presents known to Scully. She looks behind her to see Mulder standing there. Then she looks back forward at the creek.

"My thoughts are not worth a penny." She says with disappointment in her voice.

"Your right. It's worth much more, but I'm broke Scully. My video collect don't pay it's self." This gets a little smile out of her.He sits down next to her on the grass.

"Everyone takes their life for granted. Two days ago, I was feeling sorry for myself and now... Now I feel like the luckiest person on Earth. Just because my mother, father, and sister are gone doesn't mean I nothing to live for. I have you. If I have you then I don't need anyone else." He says shyly and looks at the ground. Picking at the imaginary lint on his shirt.

"You have me. And I have you." She says resting her head on his shoulder.

"Scully, can you sing for me again." Scully snickers remembering the time in the forest when she had to sing for him so he could go to sleep.

"Mulder, you're not hurt. Why do you need me to sing for you?"

"Fine. Next time I get hurt, you need to sing for me."

Next day

Today is not a good day. General got word that the enemy was near and we're going to fight. Everyone is nervous. Mulder and Scully don't really know what to expect. Everyone was told to grab his or hers guns and be ready for anything. They start walking into the woods and hear other people rumbling around.

Some soldiers draw their weapons. "They are near" someone whispers out. Mulder and Scully both draw their weapons but with caution. These guns are very different from the ones that they were trained to use. Mulder heard a saying from war "Don't shot until you see the whites of their eyes". This was because the aim on these guns sucked and they didn't have bolts to waste.

Mulder grabs Scully gentle by the elbow and leads her behind a tree.

"What's wrong." Scully asks.

"Do you know how to use one of these things." He gestures to the gun in her hand.

"Mulder, we don't have time for this. We got to get out there." Mulder nods in agreement. He walks out from behind the tree first. Something catches his eye and turns his direction to a man 15 feet away with a gun pointed at him. Before Mulder can realize what's happening the man shoots and the bolt hits Mulder in the chest on the left side. Not good. Mulder falls to the ground. Scully tries to keep cool but she knows what she's about to do. She aims her gun and shoots once. The bolt hits the man in the head and dies right away. Scully drops to her knees and looks at Mulder. This is not good. There is blood everywhere and with not the proper medication, Mulder could die in 5 minutes.

"Mulder, talk to me." Scully says with a cracked voice. She put pressure on the wound.

"I can't breath very good." His eyes glossy and his face is pale.

"You got to hang on Mulder. You can't die on me now." Her voice is unsteady and tears are streaming down her face. She cradles his head in her arms. Dragging her fingers gently through his hair to relax him somehow. And herself. It can't end now. They been through so much together. This can't be the end. It can't!

"Get out of here Scully. You can get shot. It's not safe here." Mulder says looking into her watery eyes. She shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you. I didn't leave you in the past seven years we been partners, I'm not gonna leave now." It takes a lot of effort to keep her from breaking down right there.

"Sing." He whispers but Scully didn't understand.

"What?"

"Please sing for me, Dana." Him calling her Dana makes her heart ache. A few more tears fall from her eyes and fall on to his forehead. He only calls her Dana when something is important.

"What song?"

"The same song you sang before." He says and she hugs his head tight trying to protect him from all the pain.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog. Was a good friend of mine. Never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine." She keeps on singing and holding Mulder for only god knows how long and everything goes white. Just like Katherine and Sara said. Maybe it's all over.

10:21 AM

"Scully, wake up." Mulder says gently shaking Scully from her sleep. He woke up from the horrible reality two minutes ago. Scully jolts up from her sleep, almost hit Mulder.

"Easy. Don't hurt yourself."

"I was there." She couldn't believe what she was saying but it's true.

"Me too." He says simply.

"Are you okay... are you hurt?" She asks going into doctor mode.

"I'm fine... What made us come back? Was it cause I died?"

"I think we learned the lesson." She says looking into his eyes. "Don't take life for granted."


End file.
